Fall of Olympus
by RavenWritings
Summary: MY FIRST ONE-SHOT! Yea...I found out that I suck at writing One-shots. Luckily for you, I have this one. So anyways, this is an everyone dies story so be warned. Also, this is my friends idea not mine. I'm going to try to get more one-shots up, but I suck at them so be warned. Rated M for major character death. Have fun reading! :)


ATTENTION:

This is a one-shot that i did a while ago. I have no idea if I should continue on an idea based off of this or what. That will be up to you.

Also, this is my friends idea. Not mine. Characters are Rick Riordan's/Greek Mythology(in case of gods and giants and monsters). Only thing that is mine is word combos.

Also, if you guys want me to make a story about what happens during the time skip it will be an actually story. You'll have to review and if I get say...20 reviews that say that they want me to make a story off of the time skip then I will.

And also, if you don't like character deaths i would click that back button and look for a different story b/c this has MAJOR character death. It is an everyone dies fanfiction story. be warned

now on with the story

STORY:

They say that the five senses are to help you enjoy life, but they are wrong. They are all wrong. All they do is cause you misery.

Your sights is needed to see all the beauty that life holds. Death...that's all I see.

Your touch is needed to feel all the textures that make life so peaceful. Pain...that's all I feel.

Your taste is needed to taste all the delectable flavors that life holds. Defeat...that's all I feel.

Your hearing is needed to hear all the beautiful music of life. Misery...that's all I hear.

Your smelling is needed to smell all the fragrants of nature. Blood...that's all I smell.

In the end, we had lost. They gods have faded. But they aren't the only ones. Gaea has been put to sleep permanently. Sacrificing their lives, the rest of the seven committed a ritual that ended up putting Gaea to sleep. The ritual used their blood and bones and flesh to create a tornado that destroyed every thing in its path. Gaea stood no chance. In the end, Annabeth fulfilled her oath. She swore that she would get her revenge on Gaea for what she has done and Annabeth did. But, now she is dead. The Giants are still here and have me prisoner. The original Mt. Olympus is completely destroyed. Nothing left. All that leaves is me.

I looked up to see the Giant's fighting over who gets to rule. There are currently just four giants left: Porphyrion, Polybotes, Aristaeus, and Sykeus. Seeing my chance, I started concentrating on the water in the air. Using my powers over water, I was able to time a slice of water when Porphyrion threw a punch to Polybotes, who promptly turned to dust and stayed that way. Aristaeus and Sykeus both got pissed at Porphyrion for that and went to attack him. Using the same water I used on Polybotes, I attacked Porphyrion as well. When the two realized he wasn't going to reform, they turned to each other and began debating on who would rule, once again. Pretty quickly, they started throwing punches at each other. I waited on my water attack until they both punched each other at the same time and the quickly disposed of them. Leaving me as the sole survivor of the Second Giant War. I used the water to cut me chains, then I ran to the Argo II. I need to inform everyone that the gods have faded.

Once I got on the Argo II, I used my power of ships to take off. I'm off to Camp Half-Blood.

-TIME SKIP-3 YEARS-

I pulled up in the shore of Camp Half-Blood. With no one controlling the sea, It has gone and attacked everything. Most of the mortals have been killed. Monsters are roaming everywhere. By now, the camps probably realized that the war was lost. In fact, I was slowed down because the sea kept me from going home. It wouldn't let me control where I was trying to go to.

As I got off the Argo II, I ran up to the cabin area. As I got closer, I started seeing red. Once I got there, I realized what it was. Everyone, Greek and Roman, was laying at me feet. They were all dead. I walked over to the bodies of all my friends and family. And I couldn't help it. I started crying. I sank to my knees and wept. Everyone was dead. No one survived but me. I looked up to the Big House and saw people standing up. I forced myself up to my feet no matter how much it hurt inside. Once I was up, I started to walk very slowly. I would slowly speed up until I found myself running to the Big House. By now, I realized who the people who were standing were. Nico, Reyna, Chiron, and Lupa where just standing looking at the carnage behind me. I was ten feet away when I stopped in my tracks. I realized it was too late. They were gone as well.

I slowly turned around and before I died I spoke my last words.

"I'm sorry." A tear rolled down my cheek as I lost consciousness.

ATTENTION:

So I hope you like it. And, as I was typing it, I saw that there was two parts I could make a story out of. So...if I get 20 reviews saying that you want me to do either choice, then I will try to do that. Here are the story ideas

Percy Jackson's Odyssey: The journey home= Basically, it's just a story about what happens on the way home from Greece.

The Next Rulers= What happens next? That is what this story would be about.

Warning: Current names are Temporary. They may or may not be the actually story names.

So, please review and tell me if you like it. I want your input.

Dakota is out. Peace (Y)


End file.
